Heart of the Elements
by jazzie5566
Summary: Aria has always known she was wonder woman's daughter. She even knew she had powers. But when she's kidnapped by joker she discovers a whole new side to her life.
1. Chapter 1

HERE'S THE NEW VERSION OF MY JUSTICE LEAGUE STORY

I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT

~I do not own justice League or it's characters but I do own Aria~

Please R&R

Aria's P.O.V

I was going to be in so much trouble when mom came home. Not only was our house a mess, but I used my powers and they caused this. I am so dead.

*Slam*

Oh Crap, how'd she get home so quickly. She's going to yell at me. Her feet are charging straight for my room.

"ARIA", She is beyond pissed of right now, " OPEN THIS DOOR, NOW"

With the swipe of my hand the door unlocked itself. I saw her furious face as soon as the door opened wide enough.

"H-Hey mom" I say hesitantly, " How's it going?"

She gives me that look that means I will definetly be grounded.

"Care to explain why our house looks like a battlefield?" She asked putting on her calm mask.

"I was trying to clean like you told me but I wanted to test my powers some and it really didn't turn out well."

She sighs and walks over to me and puts her hand on my shoulder.

"I told you not to use your powers for a reason," She said after crouching down to look at my level," You can barely control your powers, what if something worse happend?"

That's my mom. She goes from being angry to worried in a split second.

"But nothing did happen," I say," And I wont learn how to control my powers if I don't practice ya know."

She nodded then I nodded. Then she walked to our kitchen and I followed.

"So what do you want for dinner," she said, " I'll cook while you clean, ok?"

"Gotcha"I say enthusiastically

This is a normal occurence in my life. It goes like this...I do something stupid, mom gets mad and lectures me, we have a heart to heart moment and she cooks while I clean up the mess I made.

Once we were both finished we ate. Then I heard it that beeping sound in my moms watch. She quickly got up and changed into her outfit.

Oh, did I forget to mention my mom is Wonder Woman. Yep, the woman who helps save the world.

"Sweetheart i'm sorry," She said looking really glum," Looks like family time will have to wait."

"It's ok mom i'll just go to the park or something." I say smiling over at her.

She leaves to go to the designated transport area near our house.

After she's out of sight I leave to go for a walk. I head towards the place that always keeps me calm, a park filled with nature.

I was in one of the most secluded places in the park when I heard a really twisted laughter.

"So you're _his_ daughter." He looked me over with a weird scary look in his eyes, " I see the family resemblance."

Hold on a second. I think he's talking about my dad. How does this freak know my dad.

"Come on girly," He said in a sickening way,"I'm supposed to take you with me."

"My mom told me never go anywhere with strangers." I say as I turn my back and start sprinting away.

I ran as fast as my feet would take me. I could hear the pounding of his boots behind me. I know my mom said not to use them but this is an emergency.

I tried to put a fire in between us. I had to concentrate really hard to run and focus on m powers at the same time but it worked. But I didn't stop running.

When I reached a phone booth I tried to call my moms cell phone. It rung a few times but no one answered.

When it started to rain I began to curse my luck. I started running towards the police station. Before I could even get to the street he caught me.

I was screaming my head off like there was no tommorow when someone covered my mouth. Then all I saw was black.

Justice League P.O.V

6 of the 7 leaders were having a meeting in the conference room about the kidnappings of some of the leagues kids.

"How many have already gone missing?" Diana asked worried about Aria's safety.

"Just 2 but they're an important 2, Robin and Kid Flash and there have been attempts on others." Batman says emotion slowly creeping out of his voice.

Diana was about to voice her concern when she felt her phone vibrate. This gained the attention of a few leaguers.

"Who was that Diana?" John asked curiously

When Diana checked she saw something that truly worried her. Aria called and Aria only calls in case of an emergency.

"I must leave immediately", She said standing up.

Before anyone could answer they heard J'onn call them through telepathy.

"You must all hurry!" He said in a scared voice.

The leaguers all rushed to his location to see Lex Luthor on the screen.

"How nice to see you all." He said in his sickeningly sweet voice.

"What do you want Luthor?" Superman said in an angry voice.

Diana wasn't listening to their conversation because she saw someone behind him. When she saw who it was she nearly passed out.

"LUTHOR"

Everyone froze when they heard that pure hatred come out of Diana's mouth.

Aria's P.O.V

My head hurts a lot.

"LUTHOR"

Was that my mom? What's going on here?

"Mom, What's happening?" I asked very confused.

I looked up and saw Joker heading towards me and two others kids who were probably kidnapped too.

"So you woke up girly." He said as he pulled me up and forced me to follow towards the screen with my mom on it.

"Who's that, Luthor?" Said some guy in spandex.

"Meet Aria Prince, daughter of Diana Prince." Luthor said rather smugly.

The leaguers looked petrified especially Batman.

"Now that introductions are done can I leave now." I say fighting with my bindings.

"Sorry sweets that not going to happen" Joker said as he grabbed my face.

Then I looked up at the screen again and saw something I don't like seeing in a million years. I saw a tear go down my mom's face as she looked at me through the screen. Then I snapped.

"You can kidnap me, tie me up, or even touch my face," I say as I feel and see the elements respond to my anger as my long black hair flies around me and my piercing grey eyes glow brightly," But when you make my mother cry there will be hell to pay!"

AUTHOR NOTES-

I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE THE STORY SO FAR AND TRUST ME WHEN I SAY I WILL BE UPDATING AS FREQUENTLY AS I CAN


	2. Chapter 2

HEY IT'S ME AGAIN!

I COULDN'T WAIT TO WRITE THIS NEW CHAPTER BUT I HAD IMPORTANT STUFF TO DO TODAY.

I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT :D

Aria's P.O.V

It was weird. I had never as much power and control as in that moment. The image of my mother's tear imprinted in my mind causing more and more anger to rush through me.

The Jokers eyes widened as I used the air to slash through the ropes. Then I floated into the air as the wind in the room seemed to grow in strength.

"How dare you make her cry!" I yell as I started to create a hurricane around me.

Thinking about what I was doing for a split second I put a barrier around the two boys still tied up.

The people in the screen with the exception of my mother seemed surprised by my sudden power. But I couldn't help it as anger controlled my actions. My mother was growing worried, too. She could see that I couldn't trully control my powers.

"Aria stop," She said wiping away her tears, " I am no longer crying."

I couldn't stop it. I could barely control it. I had already begun flooding the entire place, starting gas fires where I could, creating a hurricane and mini tornadoes, and even an earthquake or two. I had trully lost control.

" I-I can't," I said beginning to cry as I held my now hurting head, "I-It hurts!"

The two boys in barrier seemed to awaken but couldn't get out of it. I wasn't going to let them out just for them to die. Then I looked my mother right in the eyes.

"Help me" I said clutching my head.

I could hear the whole warehouse beginning to crumble. I had to do something to stop this.

I looked at the two boys in the barrier. I looked at the one with red hair and felt something I'd only felt with my mother, trust. I knew what I had to do. I opened the barrier.

They got right to action. The smaller one with black put some kind of bomb or explosives on a wall that could lead out.

The bigger one with red hair came straight towards me in a speed I could barely see.

"You've gotta stop this!" He yelled over the roar of the elements.

"I can't" I say in a whisper.

He looked shocked by that but then he got a look of determination. He backed up a little bit then came straight for me and jumped. Miraculosly he was able to grab my leg and pull me down close to the ground.

Then he did something very unexpected. He hugged me.

"It'll be okay," He said soothingly in my ear, "It's okay now."

He seemed so sure so truthful that I actually believed him. All of the tears that I kept trying to hold back flooded out. Everything began to calm down.

He released me from the hug and walked towards the screen. I guess Luthor and Joker ran away with their followers. How didn't I notice that who I wanted to attack escaped.

"Can someone get us out of here now?" Red head asked, "This place is kinda annoying."

Then we heard a boom from behind us.

"It's okay KF we can just head over to that designated teleporter not too far from here." The black haired kid said while walking outside of the wall.

They led me out and towards their so-called "designated teleporter".

When we reached it the red head, who introduced himself as Kid Flash, turned on some sort of communicator.

"Beam us up."

Then it was like I was a parellel space or something. I think I might've even blacked out for a second because when I came to I was on the biggest place to live in space, the Watchtower.

We were greeted by the faces of all the weird people on the screen. My mom immediatly ran up to me and hugged as though her life depended on it.

"You had me so worried." She said while stroking my hair the way she always does when she nervous or worried about me.

"I'm fine mom," I said smiling at her, "Nothing too bad happend.

"Don't be too sure about that yet," Said the man I think is Batman, " You still have a lot of explaining to do about this problem here."

I know he did not just call me a problem. The nerve of some people.

My mom looked beyond pissed at what he just called me. hehe, idiot.

"THIS SO-CALLED PROBLEM IS MY DAUGHTER, BRUCE!" She yelled at him.

Batman looked taken aback by her declaration. He also looked a tad bit disappointed as though he was- Oh I get it now. He's in love with my mom. This is going to be so much fun.

**AUTHORS NOTE A/N**

**I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THIS CHAPTER I WORKED HARD ON IT.**


	3. Chapter 3

~I DON'T OWN JUSTICE LEAGUE BUT I DO OWN ARIA~

Thanks for the reviews and I hope you enjoy the story

(:

ARIA'S P.O.V

I walked around the watchtower looking curiously at everything I passed. My mom was in some kind of conference room with the rest of her group.

I am really worried about what their talking about in ther-oooo is that supergirl.

NORMAL P.O.V

"Diana,"Superman said pacing back in forth in front of her,"Why didn't you tell us about Aria?"

"Clark,"She said looking at him with sad eyes,"I'm sorry, but I can't tell you."

Everyone else was quiet throughout their whole conversation, even the flash.

"Diana, this is serious," Superman said with cold eyes," That girl has powers that are out of control. Who knows what would've happened if Kid Flash wasn't there!"

Wonder Woman stayed quiet and moved to avoid everyones eyes.

"I think we should send her to mount justice to get trained." Superman said finally.

Wonder Woman looked startled then turned around with tears in her eyes.

"If we do send her there can I still see her?" She asked

Superman looked like he was thinking it over.

"_When_ we send her there it might take her a while to...adjust," He said pacing again," I think it might be best if you two are seperated for a while. A week or two would be best, Diana."

Wonder Woman's eyes were flooded with tears. She felt so upset.

_**BANG**_

"Who said you could seperate me and my mother, huh you jerk?" Aria yelled as she burst into the room.

ARIA'S P.O.V

My mother came up to me and hugged me.

_Don't tell me she agrees with them._

"Aria," She said with her crying voice," This might be for the best."

Why would she agree them.

"I promise to see you next week," She said," I'll make sure of it."

I couldn't help crying. I've never been away from my mother for more than two days and that's only so she can work with the league.

Even then she still kept close contace with me.

We didn't notice that Batman had come closer to us until he cleared his throat.

"I'll bring her to Mount Justice," He said taking my hand," Anything you think she needs pack it Diana and bring it to me."

I never noticed before but Batman's face is shaped a lot like mine. Is it possible?

Batman lead me to the teleporter. When the Martian pressed a button I saw my world disappear.

It felt so weird and when the world returned I felt very disoriented.

"Team!"Batman yelled," Come in here now!"

I heard different pairs of feet running to where we are. I saw 4 guys and 2 girls my age.

_Wait two of them are the boys from the warehouse._

"These are your new teammates," Batman said making himself noticed again," Team this is..."

I guess he doesn't know whether or not he should use my real name or a super name.

"Call me Cataclysm." I say proudly

The black haired boy and the red head both recognize me. The red head smiles and I smile back shyly.

_I think I might like it here._


	4. Chapter 4

**~I don't own Justice League but I do own Aria~**

I hope you guys like the new chapter

please r and r

(^-^)

Aria's P.O.V

The two boys from before were the first to come up to me and introduce themselves.

"I'm Kid Flash, KF, for short and this is Robin." The one with red hair or Kid Flash said really fastly. The one with black hair or Robin didn't seem to happy when he introduced him to me.

"I'm Kaldur'ahm or Kaldur for short. I am also known as Aqualad." The African American boy with white hair said after Robin started an arguement with KF.

"I'm M'gann M'orzz. But you can call me Megan." Said the girl with green skin and orange hair.

"Superboy." The quiet boy with the black shirt said. _Whats up his butt?_

"I'm Artemis and don't mind him he's always like that." The girl with blonde hair said.

By the time Robin and KF finished fighting the others were already showing my room.

The walls were light purple with black flowers around them. While the bed was black with purple dots over it.

"I-I love it!" I said half shouting. My new teammates were laughing at my excitement. Next thing I know I hear Batman yell for us to come.

_**But that's all I can remember.**_

"Ow" I said holding my head in my hands," My aching head."

I looked around and saw I was on some type of field. It was like a football field except maybe twenty times the size.

"Our main player has finally awoken" A voice over some megaphones planted around the field.

I looked around for whoever owned the voice but all I saw was more field. Getting up as quickly as I could I ran to the right hoping to find someone.

_'Where's mom'_ I thought,' She promised that she would always be with me'

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" I heard someone scream in a bloodcurdling voice.

I quickly changed my direction heading straight for the voice. What I saw when I got there made me grow cold. It was one of the girls from that dream I had, the one with green skin.

She looked up at me as if expecting me to kill her.

"What did you people do to me?" She asked looking down quickly, " What happened to my powers?"

"I'm not one of them " I said trying to get her let me help her," I'm here to help."

Looking at me she stared so deeply it was like I could see my soul in her eyes.

"Let's get out of here."

Author A/N

Sorry it's so short and it' taken me so long to update this i've been studying and stuff for math seeing as how I got a really horrible grade in it.


End file.
